Thicker Than Water
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: *Story Complete* As Burton races to save Nick, the whole Carlson family crumbles. And Lulu surprises Nick in the hospital.
1. The Mistake

****

Title: Thicker Than Water 

Chapter 1 – The Mistake

Disclaimer - The Guardian and its characters belong to David Hollander and CBS Broadcasting Company. The characters of Nicholas and Burton Fallin belong to the above, all other characters are mine. This piece is written for pleasure and not for profit in any way. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

NOTE: This is my first attempt at a Guardian FanFic. Hope you all like it. Also this story is completely made up and takes place during the present season but does not encompass any current storylines. It's from my own twisted mind. Lol Enjoy!

"What do we do with him?" One of the large thugs yelled to the other.

"We are supposed to kill him if the old man doesn't go for the deal. Has he?"

"I doubt it. The call is way past due. Don't think he _cares_ about his son afterall," the man laughed as he looked down at a bound and gagged Nicholas Fallin. 

"So let's kill him and get the hell out of this mess!" The other nervous thug said.

"Ready to meet your maker _rich boy_?" The man laughed as he cocked the trigger and pointed it at Nick.

********

****

A FEW DAYS EARLIER

"Nicholas Fallin," came the tired voice of corporate lawyer Nick Fallin.

"It's me," replied the even more tired sounding voice of Burton Fallin.

"What's up dad?" Nick replied, trying not to sound so curt.

"You remember Reno Carlson?" Burton asked.

"He's the big shipping magnate?" Nick asked trying to steer his car into the legal services spot he managed to find.

"Yeah that's him," Burton sighed. "Well it seems his son has gotten himself into a bit of trouble and now wants some help out."

"What kind of trouble?" Nick asked, dreading the answer.

"Murder," Burton said trying to picture the look on his son's face.

"Why are you calling me? I'm not a criminal lawyer?" Nick said quickly.

"I know but Reno wants us well uh wants you to talk to his son and see if you can well…"

"What? Why me?" Nick asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Well I thought that perhaps you might be better than me because…"

"I can't relate to a man who has committed murder," Nick said angrily. "Where is his son now?"

"He's gone into hiding and won't give himself up without a fight. Reno wants us to talk to him to see if we can…"

"Talk him into giving himself up without a fight?" Nick asked in disbelief. "I don't do that kind of stuff, so the answer is no to any of it," Nick said firmly. "Besides that's a job for a professional negotiator."

Burton stared at the phone long after his son had hung up and sighed. His answer was 'no' to Reno too. Was Nick that much like him? He had tried to think of Nick as different so that there might be a chance that he might have at least somewhat of a happier life. But as he observed Nick each passing day he finally got to see that Nick was just like him more and more. And the more he thought about it the more he knew that wasn't such a bad thing. Or was it?

"Better get this over with," Burton sighed as he dialled Reno's number. "He's not going to be happy," he said as the line connected.

"Reno Carlson."

"Burton calling, Reno," Burton started, unaware that an extra line had been picked up and an extra pair of ears was listening.

********

Why did he call me, Nick asked himself as the rickety old elevator slowly climbed to the floor in legal services he know knew so well? What was dad thinking? I'm not a negotiator. And Franco his son committed murder! That's a job for the criminal guys, not me, Nick insisted in his mind. The elevator doors opened and he spied Lulu at one of the office and Alvin at the other. Nice way to start the day, he sighed as he pushed his way through the middle, towards his office in the backroom. He felt Lulu's gaze on his back but didn't turn around to meet her stare. 

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. I have to forget her, he told himself. But how? She captured my soul. Will I ever find another that will have that effect on me? That quickly? He heard a soft knock at the door and took a deep breath. This is just torture for me. But to his surprise Alvin was the one knocking, not Lulu. 

"Nick?" Alvin said more than asked.

"Yes I'll get right on that Samuels case," Nick said quickly as he took his coat off and abruptly turned away.

"It's been taken care of," Alvin said slowly.

"By who?"

"Lulu was able to reach an agreement with the grandparents and the state," he said with a warm smile. "Little William has been placed with his grandparents."

"That's good then," Nick said with a bit of a frown. "Why didn't anyone tell me before today?"

"Well Nick with all that's been happening…" Alvin started. "And with your father's swearing in ceremony coming up, I thought that you might be a bit…"

"Distracted?" Nick finished for him in a huff. "I can still do my job."

"I never said you couldn't," Alvin said quickly in defence. "But William needed to be placed before the state sent him to a home. We couldn't wait."

"I understand," Nick replied as he went for his in box. "Never ends," he sighed as he looked at his next case. He quickly scanned the notes and smirked. "This one should be easy."

"How's James?" Alvin asked as he turned to leave.

"He's doing fine," Nick said watching him leave. He caught Lulu's eye in the background and stared for a few seconds before turning his back to her. He could feel her heavy sigh rest upon him but in reality there was nothing he could do. She was married and he knew he had to move on. How the hell am I going to do that?

"Uh Rick Smith?" Nick called out to the small group of people waiting.

********

Franco Carlson waited until his father hung up his phone before slamming down his own. He turned to the other man in the secret room and glared meanly. "So no one want's to help me! He was the last one!"

"There must be some way of making this guy help us? He's rich right? Can't we blackmail him or something? All these rich guys have secrets of some kind."

"Burton Fallin is going to be sworn in as Judge Fallin very soon," Franco said walking over to his window. "Surely all that has been overlooked."

"I'll see what else I can find on him," the man name Sam said as he left the room. 

Franco continued to stare out the window as another door opened. "I can hear you thinking father," Franco said with some disdain. 

"I tried son," Reno said with a heavy sigh. "Burton Fallin is the most connected man I know. But he's right; he's not a criminal lawyer. He recommended a good one and I think we should meet with him to see what he might offer."

"Life in prison is the offer!" Franco spat as he turned to his father in anger. 

"Son you did take a life," Reno said, toning down his voice. "Now with my connections I can try to get a lighter sentence."

"Why did you call Fallin? You wanted him to talk to me to give myself up right? You wanted a complete stranger to come into our family arrangement and talk me into spending the rest of my life in prison!"

"The other alternative is the death sentence," Reno said with a frown. "Would you rather have that?"

"I want you to make this all go away!" Franco said stubbornly.

"I can't and you know that. This is not like the other times," Reno said taking a step closer. "Now I can try to get a lighter sentence. Why did you have to go and see Rico by yourself? You know he just provokes your temper."

"Yeah well he might have succeeded in that that night but I won the battle," Franco said proudly. "He can't do it anymore."

Reno looked at his son and sighed. Did I just hear him say that? "Won the battle?" Reno asked his son weakly as he stepped in even closer. "Son if you die you lose the ultimate battle," he said in a whispered tone. "Now I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to face the death sentence. But you have to help me out. You have to talk to the police."

"What good will that do?" Franco said turning away and looking out the window into the cold morning.

"The sooner you turn yourself in the sooner this stupid manhunt will stop. Now the police don't have any solid leads right now but I can't keep telling them you are out of the country and I'm not sure where! The longer I keep lying for you son the more risk I put the rest of the family in. Your life isn't the only one at stake here," Reno tried to reason.

"I don't give a damn about Cassandra!" Franco spat.

"She's your sister and she cares about you so you better," Reno said harshly. "Now I'm going to call Detective Baker and talk about a meeting."

"Just hold off another day okay?" Franco asked in a pleading voice. "I just need to think this through carefully."

"24 hours Franco," Reno said firmly. "That's all the time I can afford."

Reno watched his father leave the secret room and pounded his fist on the desk. "Damn!" He cursed loudly in anger and rage. "There has to be a way out of this." He pressed the speaker button on his phone and his father's weary voice came to life. "Dad tell me everything you know about Burton Fallin."

********

"Nick wait!" Lulu called as Nick tried to hastily make his way out of the crowded courthouse. He heard her voice but kept walking. I have nothing more to say to her, he told himself. Nick reached the exit doors and hurried to his car. He had the engine started and was away as she reached the bottom of the steps. You're the best at running from things Nick, he firmly told himself. The best. 

"Hey dad it's me," Nick said into his phone. "Want to have a drink tonight?"

********

"So how was the case today?" Burton asked as he and Nick sat in the small bar and finished their drinks a few hours later.

"Open and shut case," Nick said looking into the swirling liquid. 

"How's the firm coming?" Burton asked with a small smile.

"Slowly but surely," Nick said looking back up. "Jake is doing good and James is surprising both of us," Nick said with a smile. 

After a brief period of awkward silence Nick spoke up. "So did you talk to Reno Carlson?"

"Yeah I did," Burton said with a sigh. "He uh was disappointed but said he understood that we didn't want to get involved."

"Where is his son right now?" Nick asked.

"He says he's in hiding but I think he knows where," Burton said directly.

"Why did he want you to talk to him?" Nick asked.

"I guess he thought maybe someone with uh…" Burton said looking down.

"A troubled son could relate?" Nick asked crossly.

"That's not what I was going to say," Burton said sharply.

"But that's what you meant," Nick said, crossing his brow. "You still hold that against me don't you?"

"Nicholas," Burton said as Nick stood up and put his coat on.

"Will there ever come a time dad, that you put me before everything else? Ever?" Nick asked angrily as he stormed out of the bar. "Even more than your own life?"

"Everyday son," Burton whispered, as the bar doors slammed shut, taking his son from view. "Everyday."

********

"So what did you find out?" Franco asked Sam as he ate his dinner later that night. 

"This guy Fallin has a few spots but nothing major enough to warrant blackmail. Covered his tracks pretty good I guess," Sam said in a heavy voice. "But I found out his son just got out of jail. Seems his old man pulled a few strings with a minor witness."

"_A son_?" Franco asked in interest. "Yes that's right Nick," he said as if suddenly remembering. "Father told me a bit about Nick. He also told me what kind of man Burton Fallin really is. He said that Burton cares a lot for his reputation and the firm he worked so hard to build, to the detriment of his family. But he also said that as of late he and Nick have been trying to draw closer together and that he would do anything for his son."

"Enough to trade his son's life for your sentence?" Sam asked with interest.

"Let's find out," Franco said evilly. "Let's find out how much Burton Fallin really cares for his son." 

Franco was just about to tell Sam his plan when a female walked into the room and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed against her chest. She pushed her long dark hair out of her face and glared at the two men before her.

"Still expecting father to bail you out of this one, _brother dear_?" Cassandra said with disdain. 

"Nice to see you to sis," Franco said rolling his eyes and looking back at Sam.

"I hear that Detective Baker is going to meet with him in a few days," she said with a mocking tone. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Franco boomed in anger as he pushed his chair back and rushed up to her. 

"Can't run from this one," Cassandra mocked. "Time to pay the piper."

"If you weren't my sister I would kick your ass right now," Franco said meanly.

"And if you weren't my brother I actually wouldn't be ashamed to go out in public!" Cassandra retorted. Franco raised his hand to strike his sister but it was caught in mid air by his father. 

"I need to have a word with you son," Reno said firmly.

"Likewise," he said yanking his hand away and storming after his father.

Cassandra turned and glared at Sam. "Why can't you talk some sense into him? He actually listens to you!"

"Look his father tried to get an outside guy to ta…" Sam started.

"What outside guy?" Cassandra asked quickly.

"Some guy named Fallin," Sam said quickly. "But the guy didn't go for it. Said he didn't care and didn't want to get involved."

"Oh really?" Cassandra said icily. 

"Want to go out Friday night?" Sam asked abruptly.

"What?" Cassandra asked in shock. "No I will not go out with you. And don't change the subject. Look Franco is in deep water this time and unless he talks to the police right away he's going to get the chair. Do you want that? Especially as an accessory?"

"What? I am not!" Sam insisted.

"Yeah? My brother doesn't even take a piss without you to watch his back!" Cassandra snapped. "I bet you were there that night. What part did you play?" She taunted.

"Don't you have another date to stand up or something?" Sam asked angrily.

"Yeah I guess I do," Cassandra said as she turned to leave. "A date with disaster," she said stonily. She headed back to her room in the large mansion and shut the door. "If Franco gets the death sentence it will destroy father," she mused as she paced back and forth in anger. "If he is destroyed so am I," she continued her one-person conversation.

She picked up her phone and quickly dialled a person she knew she could get information from. "It's me," she said quickly. "Do you know a guy by the name of Fallin?"

"Nick Fallin?" The male voice asked.

"Yeah," she said not caring about the first name.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

********

"Damn it," Nick cursed as he slowly drove home. He hit the Stirling wheel again in frustration but realized that it did no good. "Why can't we have a normal father son evening?" He wondered out loud. "Why does it always have to end in an argument?"

Nick stopped his car in front of his house and turned off the engine. He stared out the window before him into the cold Pittsburgh night and sighed heavily. "I wonder if he would put me before everything else? If my life were on the line, would he give everything up for me? I mean really on the line?" Nick finished his personal questions and slowly got out of his car. 

"Thankfully I'll never have to find out," Nick uttered fatefully.

********

"So what did he want?" Sam asked when Franco returned some time later.

"He's meeting with Detective Baker in two days to discuss the latest developments," Franco said sitting back down across from Sam. "So much for 24 hours. Damn it!"

"Think he'll turn you in?" Sam asked quickly.

"I think we have to work hard to make sure he doesn't," Franco said firmly.

"How do we do that?" Sam asked.

"We get ourselves some leverage," he said holding up a picture of Nick. "And what better leverage than the rich son of a soon to be Judge? What would he trade for his son? Perhaps my freedom?" Franco laughed. 

"He's a Judge," Sam said quickly. "Won't he just turn you in?"

"Not if his son's life is at stake."


	2. A Date with Destiny

****

Title: Thicker Than Water   
Chapter 2 – A Date with Destiny…

Nick let himself into his dark house and stood in the empty silence of loneliness. He recalled the day's events of his awkward feelings towards Lulu, his argument with his father and his having to turn down Franco Carlson. He took off his coat and walked into his living room.

"I wonder what Franco's family is like?" Nick asked himself as he poured himself a glass of scotch. He loosened his tie and took his suit jacket off and walked into his living room. He slumped down in his large leather chair and closed his eyes. 

"I have to forget her," he said trying to erase Lulu's face from his memory. "I need to focus on someone new," Nick mumbled in a tired voice. "But who?"

********

"Thanks," Cassandra said hanging up her phone. She walked over to her desk and sat down. "Nick Fallin huh," she said to herself. "I wonder what he's like?" She heard a faint knock on the door and looked up to see Emma their maid enter.

"Evening Miss Cassie," the elderly woman smiled. "You still up at this later hour child?"

"Going to bed soon," Cassie said with a slight yawn as she looked over at a picture of her mother. "I miss her Ethel."

"I know you do child," Ethel said warmly, hugging the younger woman. "But she's with you even now. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do," Cassie smiled, as she fought back sad tears. "Well I guess I should get some sleep. I have a meeting tomorrow."

"With whom?" Ethel teased. "A new man?"

"Yes but not in the way you might think," Cassie sighed. "Some bureaucratic lawyer. I bet he's overweight and stuffy like the ones daddy hires," she smiled. "At least I won't be distracted."

"Well you get some sleep Miss," Ethel said turning to leave. "When you going to start looking for a special man of your own?"

"When hell freezes over," Cassie said ruefully as the elderly left. "I'll never find a man that doesn't want me just for my father's empire."

With that Cassie turned off her desk light and pushed herself away from the piece of paper that held upon it the name of the man that would change her life forever, 'Nick Fallin'. 

********

"I still can't believe you set up that meeting," Franco moaned as he paced his father's elaborate office.

"I did it for you son," Reno said firmly. "This has to end peacefully. I won't have my son killed in a firefight if I can prevent it. There is too much at stake here. Too much to lose."

"All you care about is your name and your empire!" Franco spat meanly. "When did you ever put me first?"

"When?" Reno said standing before his son, his anger finally getting the best of him. "Try all your life. This 'empire' as you call it, I built for you. So that when I retire very shortly, my fortune and assets will be yours to own and operate. You and your sister."

"As first born don't I have a bigger share than her?" Franco asked in disdain.

"Franco don't change the subject, we are talking about your life!" Reno said, feeling his heart rate starting to race faster. "My business and that I own will mean nothing if you are convicted and get the death penalty! Now the best chance we have to remedy this is to talk to this Detective Baker and make some kind of deal. Now I need to you to tell me exactly what happened that night," Reno said, calming down a bit. 

"I don't have to tell you anything," Franco said turning to leave. 

"Franco wait," Reno called as his son reached the doorway. 

"I guess Nick Fallin and I really do have something in common, both our fathers care more for their businesses than their sons," Franco said stonily.

"Wait! Will you just listen for a second!" Reno called into the empty space that used to be his son. He listened as his son's angry footsteps disappeared down the hallway and then heard his bedroom door slam shut. 

"Damn it!" He cursed as he slammed his fist on the table. He slumped down in his leather desk chair and looked at the time. It was already so late. "There must be something I can do," he said in anguish. "Some way I can get my son to turn himself in."

********

Nick awoke a few hours later only to find himself still slumped oddly in his large leather chair. "Oh man," he moaned as he slowly unbent himself from the crumpled position and stood up. He made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. He hit his bed and didn't wake until morning had come.

********

Cassie awoke early the next morning and headed downstairs to the family's private Dojo where she commenced her daily martial arts routine. An hour later she headed back upstairs and into her bedroom. She walked into her large ensuite and prepared to get ready for the day. She turned on the hot water for the shower and let the steam fill the room as she slowly disrobed. She put up her long dark hair and stepped under the water. "I wonder what this Nick Fallin is like?" She asked as she let warm water ease some of her tension away. She knew her brother wouldn't give up without a fight, but inside she prayed he would give up peacefully. She quickly dried off and headed to her closet. She chose a form fitting black suit and heels. 

In no time she was off to Legal Services of Pittsburgh to meet Nick Fallin. She pulled into a free spot and headed upstairs. "So much for a corporate big shot."

"Can I help you?" Asked the friendly voice of Alvin Masterson.

"I'm looking for Nick Fallin?" Cassandra asked in some hesitation. But upon asking she noticed a young dark haired woman look at her crossly. 

"Do you have an appointment?" Alvin asked.

"I do," Cassie lied. "Is he in?"

"Not yet," Alvin said, "but he should be shortly."

"Can I wait?" Cassie asked.

"Sure follow me," Alvin said. Cassie turned and followed Alvin aware of the stares from the men in the office as they followed her into the small back office. They didn't bother her so much as the stare from the young woman when they quickly locked eyes as she passed by her. Must be his girlfriend or something, Cassie said inside. "Thanks," she mumbled to Alvin who left her to wait for Nick.

********

"Damn it," Nick cursed as he pulled in beside a black Mercedes in the parking lot of Legal Services. He rushed for the elevator, fixing his tie as he waited for his floor to arrive. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal a very anxious Alvin.

"I'm not that late," Nick said quickly as he brushed past Alvin. 

"Nick there is someone in your of…" Alvin said as Nick entered his office and came face to face with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. 

"Nick Fallin?" Cassie asked, hoping the handsome man that now stood before her was the man she was supposed to meet, the man studying her with his steel blue eyes. 

"Yeah," Nick said slowly, mesmerised by the woman before him, feeling her piercing green eyes delving into his soul. 

"Cassandra Carlson," Cassie said standing up and extending her hand for him to take. Nick took her hand and shook it firmly, letting it linger in his a bit too long. 

"I'll be out here," Alvin said, excusing himself. 

"Who is that?" Lulu asked Alvin as he walked past her.

"Cassandra Carlson," Alvin replied without looking at her but continued to his office.

"Who's that?" Lulu asked.

"Billionaire Reno Carlson's daughter I'm assuming," Alvin called out.

Lulu turned back to Nick's office and narrowed her eyes. "Figures," she muttered angrily.

"So uh Miss Car…"

"Call me Cassie," she said as Nick finally pulled himself away and went around to his chair. He sat down and tried not to stare at the woman before him. But something about her, transfixed him in place and held him captive to her stare. 

"Do you know my brother?" Cassie asked, breaking the spell.

"What?" Nick asked, finally gaining his composure. "Your brother?"

"Franco Carlson?" Cassie asked somewhat impatiently.

"By name only," Nick said with a frown. "What is the matter?"

"Please don't play me stupid Mr. Fallin," Cassie said coldly. "I know my father asked you for help with my brother and you said no. Why?"

"First of all he asked my father and my father thought I might talk to your brother. Secondly my father said your brother committed murder. That is something I am not equipped to deal with. Why doesn't he seek the counsel of a criminal lawyer, which is what he'll need when he is arrested."

"Look can't you just talk to him and get himself to turn himself in to the police before it ends in a blood battle," Cassie said in a pleading voice. 

"Look I think it's very admirable that you are so devoted to your brother but…" Nick started only to have Cassie give him an angry glare and stand up out of her chair. 

"I thought you were someone who could help me," she said coldly. "I guess I was wrong." With that she turned on her heel and pushed her way to the elevator. 

"Shesh," Nick sighed as he stood up to follow her. He knew what he was doing wasn't going to help but for some reason he just didn't want her to leave as of yet. But as he reached the waiting area the elevator doors closed and she was gone. "Damn it!" Nick cursed as he headed for the stairs. He reached outside as the elevator doors opened and Cassie stepped in front of him.

"Please wait a second," Nick said, trying to catch his breath. 

"Want to help me now? Or are you afraid I could have been a one night stand that somehow got away?" Cassie asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"First of all I didn't think of you as a one night stand," Nick said blurting the words out so fast he hoped he sounded believable. "Secondly, seeing how upset this is making you why don't we go someplace quiet and talk and take it from there."

Cassie looked at Nick and knew he was telling the truth, at least about wanting to help. The one night stand line she just didn't buy. Because if he was feeling for her even half of what she was feeling for him she knew a one-night stand was possible. Even welcome? "Where did you have in mind?" Cassie asked with an arched brow.

"I know a nice place down by the waterfront," Nick said turning to go back and get his briefcase. Cassie grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around. 

Nick felt the warmth from her hand touch his body and felt his heart start to race faster. "I have to get my briefcase."

"No need," Cassie said with a smile. "I'll drive. Unless you are afraid?" She teased.

"A-afraid?" Nick half stuttered. "No."

"Perfect," Cassie said heading to her black Mercedes. "Then let's go."

Nick heard her firm tone and watched her body move towards her car. There was no doubt this woman was used to being in charge and getting what she wanted. He thought he might be threatened by her commanding presence but now he found it more than welcome. This should be an interesting outing, he said as he got into her expensive car. Very interesting.

********

"So what is the plan for today?" Sam asked walking into the gym where Franco was beating the crap out of the punching bag. 

"Today we find Nick Fallin and make ourselves very acquainted," Franco laughed as he stopped his punching and stood back from the swaying bag. "Then we make our deal."

"So we just grab him in broad daylight?" Sam asked quickly.

"No we wait until the cover of dark," Franco said seriously. "We find out where rich boy lives and then we go and take him."

"Are we going to kill him?" Sam asked.

"We will if his father doesn't give in to our demands," Franco said firmly. "It's my freedom for his son's life. There is no negotiation," Franco said. "And there is no other deal. A life for a life."

"So what do we do before that?" Sam asked.

"We work on our backup plan. I mean in case this Judge Fallin really doesn't care about his son, then we'll need a place to get away to."

"Done," Sam said as he turned to leave. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Sam. "You think there is a chance he might just abandon his son?" 

"Depends what he values more," Franco said directly. "But then again, old habits die hard. And a reputation is a hard thing to get back once it's destroyed."

"So is a son," Sam said as he left the room.

Franco heard the cold words and stared at the spot Sam had been standing. What the hell does that mean, Franco asked himself?

********

"I am all out of options Detective Baker," Reno said into the phone with a heavy sigh. "I just want my son alive."

"We'll come tonight and meet with you if that's okay," Detective Baker's heavy voice boomed into the phone. "You did the right thing Mr. Carlson."

"Then how come I feel like I just betrayed my son?" Reno asked as he hung up the phone and turned back to look into the warm Pittsburgh sunshine. "Why did it have to come to this in the first place?"

********

Cassandra pulled her Mercedes into the parking lot of an expensive seafood hideaway that Nick directed her to. In no time they were seated and ready to enjoy their outing.

"So tell me from the start what happened with your brother," Nick said trying to sound like he could actually help when she was finished her tale.

"A few nights ago one of my brother's business partners decided he was going to take a deal without my brother's sanction and my brother went over to talk him out of it. Then we get a call the next day from the partners family that he is missing presumed dead. The family member also said that he was having a meeting with my brother that night and would call as soon as it was over. He never did. Now my brother is being accused of his murder. That's the gist."

"Do you think he did it?" Nick asked directly.

"Doesn't matter what I think," Cassie said coolly as their drinks arrived.

"It does to me," Nick said in a softer tone.

Cassie looked at the man before her and frowned. She had built up an image of Nick Fallin in her mind, based on the examples set by her father's money hungry lawyers but he was breaking to pieces all her illusions. She felt his hand lightly brush hers and felt her heart start to race at the touch. 

"I…" Cassie started. What should she say? She knew her brother did it. Do I trust this man? "Will this remain in confidence?"

"It will," Nick smiled.

"Yes I do," Cassie said taking a sip from her drink. "Isn't there anyway you can talk to him and try to get him to talk to the police?" Cassie half pleaded.

"Look like I told my father I am not a negotiator. What would happen if I achieved just the opposite and it did end in a firefight? Then you would hold me responsible and then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore," Nick said with a shy flirtatious smile.

"You still aren't taking this seriously are you?" Cassie asked crossly.

"Look there is very little chance that your brother would even listen to me. Besides I don't know what he's like. What if I was to say something that would make him even more upset? Wouldn't that be worse?" Nick tried to reason with the beautiful woman before him. 

"I just need him to come peacefully," Cassie said as the waiter brought their food.

"You must really love him," Nick said, getting a strange look from the waiter. "Your brother…" Nick fumbled as the waiter turned to leave with a smirk on his face.

Cassie looked at him and then sighed heavily. "I am more concerned with my father than my brother," she finally admitted.

"What does your father have to do with this?" Nick asked.

"His heart would not take it if Franco was killed in a police shootout. It would kill him. If that happens my life falls apart. I can't afford to let that happen," she said firmly. "And I will take measures to make sure it doesn't."

"Who would be in charge if your father was to die?" Nick asked bluntly.

"Franco and myself," Cassie said.

"But if something was to happen to your brother and your father that would leave you in charge of your father's business right?" Nick asked.

"Yes. So?" Cassie countered, feeling like she was on trial for something. 

"That would be a pretty nice deal for you," Nick said, not realizing how insensitive it sounded.

"Man you can be insensitive can't you?" Cassie said calmly. "I came to you for help and all I get…"

"I just want to make sure that if I do go to see your brother that I'm not walking into some kind of trap," Nick said quickly, trying to dig himself out of the deep hole he was now in.

"Trap? What like I want my brother to get killed in a firefight and my father to have a heart attack so that I can take over his empire?" Cassie asked in shock. "Or maybe you think I'm planning something with my brother so that we can knock our father off and take over the business together," Cassie said sarcastically.

"Well blood is thicker than water," Nick mused.

"Man you are an arrogant ass," Cassie said taking a bite out of her food.

"Then why haven't you left yet?" Nick countered with an amused look.

Cassie looked at him stonily before her face broke into a smile. "I guess it's because I have finally met my match," she smiled. "So does this mean you'll talk to my brother?" 

"Well it means I'll seriously think about it. Give me a day to decide?" Nick asked in hesitation.

"It'll have to do," Cassie sighed. "But time is running out."

"So now that that is out of the way why don't we finish our lunch and then discuss our plans for afterwards," Nick said with a wink.

"Afterwards?" Cassie asked feeling her temperature starting to raise a bit. "What plans are those?" She asked while Nick just looked at her with a broad grin planted on his handsome face.

********

"She's having lunch with who?" Franco half yelled into the phone.

"Nick Fallin," the voice replied. 

"Are you positive about this?"

"Yeah want to know where?" The voice asked.

"Not really," Franco said. "Just follow them and make sure you tell me where they stop."

He hung up the phone and then turned to Sam. "Well it seems that we won't have to do much digging for this guy Fallin's address afterall," he said slowly as he looked back down at the piece of paper in his hands. "Looks like Cassie has taken care of that for us."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked crossly.

"It means that sweet little sister is having lunch with him right now," Franco said, knowing which buttons of Sam's to push. "Probably some dessert too," Franco said smugly.

"I'm going to kill that rich sissy!" Sam said firmly.

********

Nick and Cassie finished their lunch and drinks over light conversation and many wanting looks and hungry stares. 

"I guess I'll drop you back at Legal Services right?" Cassie asked hoping he'd say no.

"You could," Nick said pausing as they reached her car. "Or we could go someplace and finish this up privately."

"I don't want to be another one night stand Mr. Fallin," Cassie said coolly. 

"Who said it would be for only one night?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Your place or mine?" Cassie asked.

"Mine is closer," Nick said in a rushed breath as he leaned in to kiss her. He gently tasted her warm inviting lips and sighed. "I'll drive."

********

Burton dialled Nick's cell number again only to get another unwanted busy signal. "Where are you son?" Burton sighed as he hung his own phone back up. He dialled his number once more and decided to leave a message. "Nick it's me. Uh I wanted to know if wanted to have dinner with me? So I guess I'll wait for your call."

Burton hung up the phone and stared into the silence that filled his posh dwelling. "Why can't things be normal between us?" Burton stood up and slowly walked over to the window. "Well at least I'm not in the same predicament Reno Carlson is," he uttered fatefully. "At least my son's life is not in danger."

********

"So are we going to get this guy or what?" Sam asked impatiently as he thought about Cassie and Nick spending some intimate time together.

"As soon as we get the call where he lives we'll go and get him."

"I don't like him spending so much private time with Cassie," Sam said angrily.

"Tell you what big guy," Franco said walking up to Sam and patting him on the shoulder. "When we kidnap him tonight you can have first round with him alone okay? That is after I make clear that we'll probably be the last people he sees alive if his father doesn't give into our demands."

**Dear readers hope you are still liking the story!**


	3. Mistakes of a Father, Sins of a Son

****

Title: Thicker Than Water   
Chapter 3 – Mistakes of a Father…Sins of a Son

"You are beautiful," Nick said softly as he Cassie lay in his arms some time later. 

"So are you," she said back firmly, as her dark hair spilled down his naked chest. "How come you don't have a steady girlfriend?"

Nick heard the question and turned his head and stared into the late afternoon sun. "I uh…" Nick started as he turned back to Cassie. 

"Don't have time?" Cassie asked, feeling his body tense under hers.

"Sort of," Nick mumbled. "I'm not that good expressing my feelings and women I guess want that," Nick said with a sigh. "I'm just not…"

"Ready?" Cassie asked.

"Want to have dinner with me?" Nick asked suddenly to change the subject.

"Yeah that would be great," Cassie said with a smile. "If you promise to meet my brother."

Nick knew he shouldn't say yes but if it meant gaining her trust in him he knew he had no other choice. "I will meet your brother. When?"

"Tonight?"

********

"Are you sure it's Fallin's address?" Franco asked the thug he had tailing Nick.

"Yeah," the heavy voice said. "What do I do?"

"Sam and I'll will be there shortly," Franco said turning to Sam. "We'll take it from there."

"You want me to leave when you come?"

"No I'll need you and Sam to look after Nick while I meet with father tonight. Then we'll see what happens," Franco smiled as he hung up the phone. "Backup plan ready?"

"Plane is ready to leave tonight as instructed," Sam said firmly. 

"Perfect," Franco said reaching for his coat. "Let's go pay our new friend a visit shall we?"

********

"Where are you Nick?" Burton asked as Nick's cell phone just echoed in his briefcase in the now empty Legal Services office. 

********

"So how come a beautiful woman like you isn't married?" Nick asked as they sat down to their take out by candlelight in his dining room.

"Never found a man that didn't want me for my could be inheritance," Cassie said with a sigh. "Ever come close?"

"Me?" Nick asked quickly.

"Yeah, hasn't there ever been someone that you felt that attraction to?" Cassie asked softly.

Nick looked at her with a blank stare and then back down at his food. "Maybe," he half whispered as he images of Lulu's face came to life in his tired brain.

"What happened?"

"She married someone else," Nick said scornfully as he looked back up.

"Ah," Cassie said taking another bite of her food. "Is that why you hold back part of yourself?"

"What's your reason?" Nick countered.

"Touché," Cassie said. "I was engaged when I was told my fiancé had already in an unsigned deed sold my half of the business after my father had retired."

"How did you find out?" Nick asked.

"My brother told me," Cassie said firmly.

"So you think every man that you're with wants more from you than just what sex and a good meal?" Nick asked with a crossed brow.

"Sometimes," Cassie said looking directly into Nick's eyes. "And sometimes certain men surprise me."

Nick looked back down at his food and let a few more minutes of awkward silence pass. "So where's your mother?"

"She died from cancer when I was a teenager," Cassie said sadly. "Our nanny/housekeeper Ethel has been a big help to me and Franco after she died but nothing can replace the emptiness I feel when I look at her picture. And there isn't a second that passes by that I wouldn't trade all the money we have just to be able to spend even five more minutes with her," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry," Nick said softly, feeling like a heel for bringing up such a painful memory.

"It's okay," Cassie lied as she put on a phoney smile and wiped the tears away. "So how about you?"

"My mother is dead too," Nick said quickly. 

"Sorry," Cassie said softly. "So what do you like to do for fun?" Cassie asked, changing the subject.

********

"What's my father doing?" Franco asked as he and Sam prepared to leave as the sun had now set and it was time to make their move. Detective Baker and his men would be by in a few hours and Franco knew his father was going to turn him in.

"He's in the study talking to Ethel about something," Sam said as he put his jacket on. 

"Okay let's take the secret exit and get the hell out of here before the police come."

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Sam started only to have Franco put a hand on his throat and push him against the wall in anger.

"Maybe we shouldn't take the SUV. That's what you were going to say right? Because if you are backing out of his plan…"

"I'm not," Sam said quickly as he put his hands on Franco's arm and pulled it away from his throat. "Let's just get this over with."

"Better," Franco said letting go and turning to leave. 

"This Judge guy better go for it," Sam muttered angrily. "Or tonight could be very long."

"Or very short," Franco said putting his gun into his jacket. "For Nick Fallin."

********

"How was your day?" Brian asked Lulu as she slowly trudged through the door later that night.

"Nothing to exciting," she said sadly as she remembered that Nick didn't even turn around when she called.

"How's Nick?" Brian asked. "Got a woman yet?" He mocked.

"I think so," Lulu said ruefully.

"About time," Brian said walking up to her and hugging her to him, before he turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

"Yeah about time," Lulu's sad voice echoed in the now empty hallway. She slowly walked to the kitchen reminding herself that Nick could have been hers if only had hadn't give in to her fears about getting involved with him. She entered the kitchen where her husband was pouring her a drink and tried to forget about the life she could have had.

********

"Do you know where the place is?" Franco asked as he and Sam drove towards Nick's.

"Yeah not to far from our place actually," Sam said firmly. "Just around the corner."

********

"So want to relax in the living room by the fireplace for a bit?" Nick asked softly as he placed his hand behind Cassie's back and gently guided her to the living room.

"Yeah just let me call my brother first okay? Just let me make sure he's at home," Cassie said reaching for the cordless phone on the desk as they passed it. 

"Okay," Nick said as he headed for the bathroom.

Cassie dialled out as Burton dialled in.

********

"Nick it's me," Burton said with a heavy voice. "I uh really do hate this silence between us. Call me when you get this message okay?"

********

"What do you mean he's gone?" Reno's loud angry voice boomed as he followed Ethel out of the room and hurried past her to his sons. He noticed his jacket and shoes missing and a sinking feeling started to cover him.

"Damn it!" He cursed as the front doorbell rang. "Stall for a bit of time," Reno barked to Ethel as he turned and rushed to his home office. "What the hell are you thinking Franco?" He asked in anger as he looked up Sam's cell number and dialled it.

********

"Took him long enough," Franco said in disdain as he stared at his father's home number on Sam's cell phone display panel.

"He's just worried," Sam said as they pulled up to Nick's place.

"I guess he should be," Franco said pulling out his gun and reaching for the door. "Let's go."

********

"There was no answer," Cassie said with a worried expression as Nick walked up to her in the living room and stopped her anxious pacing.

"Sorry I pace when I'm nervous," she said sheepishly. "I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid tonight."

"Why do you think that?" Nick asked in concern.

"Because father set up a meeting with Detective Baker without telling Franco," Cassie said with a frown. "Franco was mad and they had a very heated argument…"

"Which makes you think he'll try to take matters into his own hands?" Nick said rather than asked as a knock was heard 

"Expecting company?" Cassie asked quickly.

"No. You?" Nick asked as he walked to the door and slowly opened it. He was about to ask the two strange men before him what their business was but Franco drew his gun and beat him to it.

"Shut up and move back inside," Franco said angrily.

"Franco?" Cassie asked in anger as she rushed up and stood behind Nick.

"Thanks for leading us here sister," Franco snided as he pushed Nick back by an angry hand to his upper shoulder. 

"Stop it," Cassie said making a move to go around Nick and stop Franco. But she was quickly grabbed by Sam and held fast. "Let go of me!" Cassie demanded.

"Let her go," Nick said in an angry tone but was stopped once again by a hard shove to his chest causing him to stumble backwards. Sam pushed the front door close, but continued to hold Cassie in his grasp.

"What the hell is going on here Franco?" Cassie demanded in anger.

"I just want to talk to rich boy here," Franco mocked as he walked up and stood inches from Nick's face. 

"Wh-what do you want?" Nick managed.

"Uh loaded question really," Franco laughed. "But for now I just want to borrow you until your father agrees to my exoneration."

"He'll never do that," Nick said firmly.

"Then it sucks to be you," Franco said cocking his gun.

"Franco no!" Cassie shouted.

"Wait a minute," Nick said in a panic.

"Oh so you think your father might be willing to listen to reason knowing we have his only son?" Franco said meanly. 

"I…" Nick started. I want to believe he would, Nick thought inside. But he always taught me that nothing personal should ever interfere with work. Work comes first, first and foremost. Damn it! He cursed inside. What the hell do I do now?

"Not so sure?" Franco said as he moved in even closer. "Very interesting," he said in a whisper. "Here's the deal," Franco said out loud as he stepped away from Nick but quickly moved in behind him, put his gun to his side and turned Nick to face Cassie and Sam. "Rich boy here comes with us and you sister dear go back and deliver this message to father," Franco said pulling out an envelope.

"There is no wa…" Cassie started.

"And if you don't," Franco smiled at Cassie as he raised his gun and pressed it into Nick's cheek then rich boy here gets it."

"This will never work," Nick said, trying not to let his panic show through.

"I think it will," Franco said firmly as he pulled out a roll of duct tape from his pocket. "Now turn around and put your hands behind your back," Franco demanded. 

"Listen there must be another way tha…" Nick started only to have Franco roughly grab his arm and push him towards the wall, slamming him face and chest first into it.

"Now shut up while I tie you up got it?" Franco said putting his gun down. "If he moves shoot her," Franco said meanly as he grabbed Nick's wrists and once again forced them behind his back.

"What?" Cassie said in shock. "Franco!"

"This is my life Cassie," Franco said as he continued to bind Nick's wrists tightly together with the thick tape. "I'll do what it takes to survive."

"Not so tight," Nick moaned as Franco finally wrapped the final strand and ripped the role away. 

"Franco just talk to father and Detective Baker," Cassie pleaded as Franco motioned to Sam to let her go. She did and walked up to Franco, hoping to reason with him. 

"And what's that going to do huh?" Franco said meanly as he kept one hand firmly grasped to Nick's captive arm.

"Kidnapping him is just going to add to the problem," Cassie said, her voice and her panic slowly rising.

"I'm not kidnapping him," Franco said firmly. "Rich boy here is just going to _visit_ with us for a little while."

"Visit?" Cassie asked in a mocking tone. "You hurt him in any way and I swear you'll answer to me."

"Yeah very scared little sister. Look get your ass over to father and make the deal happen!" Franco yelled. "If that Detective is there make him go away without suspicion."

Cassie looked from her brother's angry face to Nick's frantic one. Damn it, she cursed inside. "I'll be back later," Cassie whispered walking up to Nick.

"You don't have to do this," Nick said, looking directly into her sorrow filled eyes.

"Yeah she does," Franco said shoving his gun into Nick's neck.

"Stop it already Franco," Cassie said meanly as she pushed her brother's arm away. "It's not like he can hurt you tied up." Cassie leaned in and kissed Nick lightly on the lips. "Sorry," she whispered as Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her away. 

"Let go," she said harshly as she yanked her arm away. 

"This ends tonight Cassie," Franco called out as his sister hurriedly got her coat on and rushed to the front door. She grabbed her keys and took one last look at Nick. She gently blew him a kiss and then narrowed her eyes at her brother to show her anger for the current situation. 

Franco waited until Cassie had closed the door before turning to Nick with an angry look. "Time to get acquainted rich boy," he snided as he pushed Nick towards Sam. 

"Yeah time for some _fun_," Sam said pushing Nick back at Franco.

"Roughing me up is not going to help you," Nick said firmly as he managed to gain his footing once again and stand before Franco, trying not to let his panic show through.

"Yeah but it'll make us feel better," Sam laughed as he walked up and stood behind Nick. 

"Why don't you go and talk to that Detective?" Nick asked calmly.

"Because no matter what deal my father makes I'll still get life!" Franco half yelled. "I don't want that. I want to be free."

"Then why did you kill someone?" Nick countered.

Franco looked at him sharply but didn't answer. He turned his back to Nick and tried to calm himself down. Of course he knew Nick was right. If he had just listened to his father that night none of this would be happening right now.

********

"I can't believe I just did that," Reno moaned to Ethel as he watched Detective Baker's car pull away from the house. "I lied for him again," he said in soft angry words. He continued to stare into the dark of night as another car came to a screeching halt and his daughter got out and ran for the door. "What the hell?" Reno asked in a panic as he rushed to meet her. He quickly opened the door and took in the panicked look on her face. "What's happened?"

"Franco has kidnapped Nick Fallin," Cassie said firmly.

"What?" Reno half yelled as he ushered his daughter inside and they both hurried to his study. "What the hell is he doing?" Reno asked in anger as he started to pace his office.

"He wants you to contact Judge Fallin, Nick's father and make him exonerate Franco from his murder charges," Cassie said rapidly. "Or I'm assuming he kills Nick."

"Oh my god," Reno said gravely as he went for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Cassie asked quickly.

"Judge Fallin," he said firmly. "I just lied for Franco to that Detective," he said in a harsh tone. "Now I think I may have just buried us all."

********

Burton heard the phone from the other room and nearly tripped and fell trying to get it before it stopped. "Nick?" He asked in a panic.

"No Judge Fallin it's not Nick calling," Reno said with a sigh. "It's Reno Carlson. But this call does concern him."

"What's happened to my son?" Burton asked in an angry tone.

"He's been kidnapped by mine."

"What?"

********

"I think you should let me call my father," Nick said, still standing between Sam and Franco, looking at Franco's back. 

"Sam…" Franco said with an exasperated sigh.

"I think that I could at least ma…" Nick started only to have Sam force a thick scarf between his lips and pull it tight behind his head, gagging him. Nick tried to fight the gag but Sam tied it tightly behind his head and then held him in place while Franco formulated their next steps.

"Thanks Sam," Franco said turning around to look at Nick. He grabbed Nick's chin and held it firmly in his hand. "I don't care what you think you can do rich boy. The only person I want to talk to right now is your father. So that gag won't come out until I hear from him that I have been cleared of all charges."

Nick mumbled angry words into his gagged mouth, evoking a laugh from Sam and an evil smile from Franco. "Plus when Sam kicks the crap out of you for touching Cassie no one will hear you."

"And kick I will," Sam said firmly as he grabbed a handful of sweaty blond hair and jerked his head painfully back. "You will pay for touching her."

"Not here," Franco said firmly. "Let's go to another place," Franco said grabbing Nick by the arm and pulling him towards the door. "Hope you didn't have any plans for the night," he laughed as he ignored Nick's muffled protests as he and Sam pushed him towards the waiting SUV. Nick struggled as he was shoved into the back and forced to lie down on the floor face first. He inwardly cursed his bound hands as he was now trapped between the front and back seats as his two kidnappers got into the front and started to pull away from his house. Franco flashed his lights at the waiting thug and pretty soon two SUV's were seen driving away from the posh neighbourhood.

Nick tried to work the tape free but soon realized he was just wasting strength as he worked himself into a useless sweat by trying to escape. He mumbled something into his gag, which only made Sam snicker down at him. 

"Sorry rich boy I like you like that," Sam snided as he tugged meanly on the knot of the gag in the back of his head. "But can it or I'll start your beating right now."

Nick lay his head down on its side on the cold floor mats and closed his eyes. Help me father, he begged inside his frantic brain. Please help me.

********

"I can't do that," Burton said firmly after he had finished listening to both Reno and Cassie's explanations. "You know I can't just do that."

"There has to be some way…" Reno started.

Burton drowned out Reno's voice and tried to think about Nick's life that now hung in the balance because he backed out of something without even trying. If I had only talked to him in the first place, Burton sighed inside; Nick wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"Look Burton there has to be something we can come up with. Why don't you come over here and the three of us will formulate a plan that will hopefully end without bloodshed," Reno uttered fatefully. "The sooner the better."

"I'll be right there," Burton said slamming the phone down and rushing for the front door. He quickly put on his coat, grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. He tried not to think of Nick in the gasp of two angry men but all he could remember was the time he rescued him from a beating at the bar. What the hell will they do to him when he's at their mercy? And what will I do when I have to deny their demands? Will I actually have to sacrifice my son for something that I cannot possibly do? Will I really lose Nick?

**Dear readers if you are enjoying the story so far please review and let me know. Thanks**


	4. Last Chance at Redemption

****

Title: Thicker Than Water   
Chapter 4 – Last Chance at Redemption…

Nick listened to the low conversation of his kidnappers and sighed. What they are planning is not going to work, he said inside. What the hell is Franco thinking? Then he thought about what situation his father was in. Is he really going to let me die? I know he won't give into their demands. He tried to clear the last question out of his mind and told himself that his father was working on a rescue plan. At least I hope so. The SUV continued on for some time and then finally stopped. As soon as the truck stopped Nick felt his heart starting to race once again at the thought of what lay ahead for him. 

"Time for a change of scenery rich boy," Sam laughed as he opened the backdoor and roughly pulled Nick out. He pushed him up against the side of the truck and glared at him meanly. "She's just using you."

Nick stared back at him and tried not to show fear, but his slightly trembling body and now tiny beads of sweat forming were slowly betraying him to his captors. He nervously turned his eyes from one angry man to the next and then to the surroundings.

"Come on let's get inside," Franco said grabbing Nick by the arm and dragging him into the lone dwelling.

Nick looked at the darkened forest behind the house and wondered how long he would survive if he managed to get an escape opening. 

Franco pulled Nick into the small private house and fairly threw him to a waiting chair. 

Nick landed in the chair with a grunt into his gag and just sagged into the chair. He heard another car stopping outside and wondered who that was. 

"Ah Marty's finally here," Franco said looking at Sam. "Remember don't rough him up too much," he said with a sneer. "Rich boy here is worth a lot to me."

Nick leaned his head back on the chair and briefly closed his eyes. Help me father, he begged inside. Please.

********

Burton stood and faced Reno with a stony expression. "This is my son's life we are talking about," Burton snapped angrily.

"Mine as well," Reno said firmly.

"My son hasn't broken the law. We are talking murder here Reno. I just can't make that disappear."

"Please try Burton," Reno pleaded. "There is nothing else we can do."

"Well there might be something else," Cassie said with a firm tone. 

"If you mean attempt a rescue that will only result in a firefight," Reno said looking at her sternly. "And if that happens someone will die. I can't afford to risk that. And neither can Burton," he said turning back to Burton. "You see we really are stuck here."

"There has to be another way!" Burton protested. "One where I can get Nick back without breaking the law."

********

"Okay so here's the plan," Franco said to Marty and Sam as they stood in front of Nick and discussed their plan. "I am going to have a talk with father right now because I think bleeding heart sis will be on his side," he said pointing to Nick. "Besides she was just my trick to buy some time. Now when I leave no one is to come and get him unless I call you is that clear? No call no freedom."

"Sure thing," Sam said with an evil smile as he glared down at Nick. "What if we Judge Fallin don't go for the trade?"

"If you don't hear from me regarding the deal, kill him," Franco said with a smile. "That means that I am heading to the airport and I'll meet you both there."

"Sounds fair," Sam smiled as Nick just offered weak protests into his gagged mouth. Franco walked up to him and grabbed a handful of blond hair and jerked his head up. "And he better go for it or your death will be slow and painful."

He let go of Nick's head and turned back to his men. "Be back shortly. Hopefully with good news." With that he turned and hurried to his waiting SUV, leaving Nick alone and helpless at the mercy of the two men left. 

Sam looked down at Nick and then back up at Marty. "Why don't you get us something to eat," he said as he hauled Nick to his feet. "I'm going to give Nick here a proper welcome."

Nick tried in vain to pull away from Sam, which only made him tighten his grasp on Nick's forearm.

"I don't think he wants to go with you Sam," Marty mocked.

Sam just smiled and dragged Nick into the dimly lit backroom. Once there he threw Nick against the wall and lunged at him. Nick, not being a skilled fighter, just braced himself for the hit, which caused his side to slam even harder into the wall. He landed on the floor, breathing heavy into his gagged mouth.

"That's for touching Cassie," Sam said meanly as he stood over him.

Nick watched as Sam's foot extended back and then closed his eyes and waited for the blow to his stomach. It came and he wheezed in pain as he felt the wind get temporarily knocked out of him. He moaned miserably into the gag and tried to shake his head no.

"What?" Sam said bending down. "Don't agree with your beating?" He taunted.

Nick shook his head no and then rested it back on the floor.

"Man you rich sissies sure can't take anything," he laughed as he kicked him again in the side. 

Nick gasped into the gag and felt small tears of pain starting to form in his eyes. 

"Think on that for a bit rich boy. I'll be back when I've had something to eat," he said firmly as he turned around and left the room and then closed the door behind him, sealing Nick in the dark.

Father help me, his mind called out again. He tried to think on happy positive thoughts to focus the pain away from his body, but it was a losing battle. Help me…

********

"Do you know where they've taken Nick?" Burton asked Cassie.

"I have an idea, why?" She asked.

"Well if we could draw Franco away from where he has Nick then that would leave…"

"Just Sam to contend with," Reno finished.

"And he is easy to talk out of a tough situation," Cassie said quickly. "I'll call Franco."

But before he could reach the phone Franco's SUV came to a screeching halt just outside.

"Speak of the devil," Cassie mumbled. "Something's wrong," she said looking at Burton. "This could be bad."

Burton waited anxiously for Franco to enter but his mind raced with thoughts of Nick being left helpless someplace. What if he is already dead? 

"Where the hell have you been?" Reno's angry voice boomed as his son entered the office.

"Yeah right like she didn't tell you," Franco mocked.

"Where's my son?" Burton demanded before anyone else could speak. "Where's Nicholas?"

"He's a little tied up at the moment," Franco said with a sneer. "Why the hell did you call that detective? You said you'd give me a day father!"

"Why so you could kidnap Nick Fallin? You realize this jeopardises your situation even further. Now if you return Nick, Burton won't press kidnapping charges, which you don't need!" Reno shouted. "Now where is he?"

"I'll tell you on one condition," Franco said back in a calmer tone. Then he turned to Burton with a firm stare. "You arrange my acquittal and I'll release your son."

"Blackmail? Franco have you lost your mind?" Reno said sharply. "There will be no deal. Now tell us where Nick is and then we are going to call Detective Baker and arrange for a peaceful arrest."

Franco pulled out a gun and aimed it at his father. "Not this time. This time I call the shots."

"What the hell are you doing?" Cassie asked in shock. "Put the gun away Franco."

"I want to speak to Nick," Burton said, trying to calm his nerves.

"No way," Franco said firmly.

"I won't make a deal if my son is dead," he said quickly, getting a surprised look from both Reno and Cassie.

"Damn you," he said reaching for the phone. He kept his back to the door and the gun pointed at them to make sure they didn't rush him in any way. "Sam where's Nick?"

"In the back room, why?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Bring him to the phone, daddy wants to speak to him," Franco said in disdain.

Sam walked to the back with the cordless phone and flipped on the light.

********

Nick heard the heavy footsteps heading his way and cringed at the thought of the beating he was sure he was going to receive. He watched as Sam pushed the door open and pulled him up to a sitting position.

"Cold in here?" Sam mocked as he noticed Nick was slightly shivering.

Nick slowly nodded his head yes as Sam produced the phone. "Daddy wants to say hi," Sam smiled as he pulled the gag down from Nick's mouth.

"He-hello?" Nick said in a raspy tone.

"Nick!" Burton exclaimed. "Are you okay? Have they hurt you? Are you…"

"Dad I'm fine," Nick said trying to sound calm, even though he wasn't. He knew getting worked into hysterics would only hurt the situation more. "Do you know what they want?" Nick asked.

"Yes I do," Burton said turning away from Franco. "Nick you know I ca…"

"Yeah dad I know," Nick said softly. "I just want to say that no matter what happens I won't ho…" 

"Enough already," Franco said grabbing the phone from Burton's hand before he had a chance to hear all of what Nick had to say.

"Dad?" Nick called out only to have Sam put a hand to his chest and push him back against the wall and stand up. 

"Now what?" Sam asked into the phone.

"We stick to the plan," Franco said hanging up. "Well Judge your son is alive. What's it going to be? My freedom for his life? Or my life for his death?"

Burton turned away from him and slowly walked to the window. He remembered hearing the small quivers in Nick's voice. The tones of a son letting his father know he was trying to be brave but was really scared to death. I can't lose you Nick, Burton said inside, not like this. 

"What's it to be Fallin?" Franco's angry voice boomed from behind. 

********

"So do you think daddy will give in?" Sam taunted as he bent down to Nick's level once again. 

Nick looked at him but didn't answer. He saw Sam's angry gaze and before he could react felt Sam's angry blow to the side of his face. Nick softly cried out as his head jerked to one side. 

"Ever been treated like this before?" Sam asked angrily.

"Why didn't you stop Franco from killing that guy? Do you want him to go to jail?" Nick suddenly asked, stopping Sam's second blow mid-air.

Sam looked at him and frowned. "I think I liked you better gagged," Sam said firmly as he pulled the gag back into Nick's mouth and retied it behind his head. "There now shut up!" Sam yelled at Nick.

Nick just stared back at Sam and knew he had started something. And although Sam might not admit it he was sure he was now thinking about it. "Let's go," Sam said yanking Nick to his feet. "This way I can keep my eye on you," he said as he dragged Nick back into the small kitchen and pushed him into a nearby chair.

"What's up?" Marty asked.

"Nothing much," Sam said as he sat down to eat his meager supper. 

Nick just rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. His body was still sore from the beating he sustained but he knew his father would think of a way out of this. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

********

"Wait," Reno said quickly. "I have a better idea."

"What?" Franco asked, turning back to his father. 

"Burton you might want to leave the room."

"Why?" Burton asked with a frown.

"Because what I'm about to tell my son could seriously jeopardise things for you," Reno said with a heavy sigh. 

"What are you doing Reno?" Burton asked, slowly walking up to him.

"Saving my sons life," he said turning to Franco. "I'll pay for your freedom," Reno said pulling his drawer open. "Just say the word."

"Father no," Cassie said harshly. "He committed a crime. He should pay for it," she said pulling at her father's arm. 

Reno turned to his daughter with a sad smile. "I'd do the same for you. In a few years this will all have died down and then Franco can come home an…"

"I'm not leaving," Franco said sharply.

"You have no choice son," Reno said, still looking at Cassie. "None of us do now."

"I do," Cassie said pulling away. "This is not going to happen." With that she quickly pulled away from her father and tore off down the hallway. 

"Cassie no!" Reno shouted as Franco fired a shot into the air, hoping to make her stop. Cassie didn't stop running until she reached her room. She bolted the door and ran to her dresser. In no time she had called Detective Baker, had her gun and was into the secret passage that would lead her out of the house.

"Cassie!" Franco shouted as he ran after her.

"Franco no!" Reno said as he felt his heart rate starting to rise. He faltered slightly causing Burton to rush to his side.

"Reno what is it?"

"Heart," he said weakly. "Stop Franco."

"Call the police," Burton said.

"I heard that," Franco said coming back into the room. He pointed his gun at Burton and cocked the trigger. "If that happens you die first got it?"

********

"Yes he has a gun," Cassie whispered to Detective Baker as his men sped towards their mansion without their sirens or lights on. "Just be careful of my father."

"You did the right thing Cassie," Detective Baker said with a heavy sigh. "We'll try to make sure it ends peacefully."

********

"Why are you doing this Franco?" Reno half begged, trying to keep his racing heart rate down. "Put the gun away and just leave right now."

"I can't father," Franco snapped. "He'll call the cops," he said looking at Burton.

"My only concern is my son," Burton said firmly. 

"Then make the deal and he lives!" Franco said harshly.

"You don't understand," Burton said. "Even if I was to try it would take days for this to even get to a stage where I would be able to present some kind of case."

"Present a case?" Franco asked in disbelief.

"If there had been no police involvement things would have been easier. But with the police involved there is no way I can just write a note telling the state to forgive you. Not even the Supreme Court can do that."

"Father make this go away like you did the last time," Franco said in desperation.

"Hush now Franco," Reno said with a frown. "Where is Nick Fallin?"

"He's in a safe place," Franco said quickly looking at Burton.

"Where is my son!" Burton yelled at Franco as they heard a loud pounding on the door.

"She called the cops!" Franco yelled rushing to the window. His panic filled eyes scanned the front parking area as a few black Crown Victoria's pulled into various positions. "Damn that bitch!"

"Franco get out the back way now!" Reno said quickly as he looked at Burton. "Sorry he's my son. You'd do the same."

Franco made for the door as Cassie came rushing in with Detective Baker right behind her. "Stop Franco," she said in desperation. "It's over."

"Maybe for you," he called out as he fired off one shot that missed her by only a few millimetres. 

Burton watched in slow motion as Baker fired off a shot that caught Franco in the lower left side and Franco fired back, catching the Detective in the upper shoulder. Cassie screamed out as she sustained a hit from Franco's gun and Reno yelled out as his son's body absorbed another shot. 

Reno fell to the floor clutching his racing chest in pain and knew if this didn't stop he'd never live to see the outcome, which he now feared would not be a happy one. 

"Reno," Burton said as he saw the man before him start into a full-fledged heart attack. "Call an ambulance, he's having a heart attack!" Burton yelled out over the gunfire. He looked over at Franco who was making for the door and knew if he died so would any chance of finding his son. 

"Hold your fire!" Burton called out frantically as he looked back down at Reno.

"Sorry," he said hoarsely.

"Why?" Burton frowned.

"He's…my…son," Reno said as his heart started to really race. "Help…me…"

"Father!" Franco yelled out as another Agent smashed through the window followed by his partner. Franco saw the two men and ducked into a small door and was gone from the room.

"Find him!" Detective Baker shouted. "I want Franco Carlson tonight! Alive or dead."

"Help him Burton," Reno said faintly as Cassie rushed to their side. "Help my son."

"Father no," she said as tears started to form. "Please try to rest."

"Where's Nick?" Burton asked Cassie in a firm tone. 

"I uh…" she said looking down and trying to get her father to calm down a bit. 

"Cassandra!" Burton snapped. "Where's Nick?"

"Father no…" she said softly before looking up at Burton as some tears ran down her face. "He's uh…at the house on Foster…last one at the south end…" she managed before she looked back at her father. "Where's the ambulance!" She yelled out as Burton pushed himself away from her made for the door. "Father…" her voice trailed off in a dead whisper.

Detective Baker rushed to her side as his men started to swarm the house. "On their way, just hold on Mr. Carlson," he said in a firm voice as he looked at the dying man. "Go with him," Baker yelled to one of his men to go with Burton.

"Hold on Nick," Burton said as he rushed towards his car. "Just hang on son."

********

"He should have called by now," Sam said angrily as he paced the small kitchen area. "Why the hell hasn't he called?" He looked at Nick and sneered. "You think he's skipped town on me don't you? Don't you!" He yelled in his face. "Yeah you don't have to say anything. I can see it in your face! You think you're so high and mighty? Think you know everything?" Sam said rushing up to Nick and sticking the gun in his neck. "There feel high and mighty now?"

Sam pushed Nick back into the chair and continued his frantic pacing. 

"Maybe something is wrong," Marty said firmly. "What if Franco doesn't call?"

"He'll call. This deal means his life," Sam said firmly. "Unless his old man doesn't want to deal for his son," Sam laughed. "Think daddy cares more for his title than his son?" He taunted Nick, just before he slapped him hard. "Think he cares more for you than his career?" He yelled in Nick's face.

Sam paced for a few more minutes then looked at the clock. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to check on Franco."

"What do we do with him?" Marty asked angrily. "We are supposed to kill him if the old man doesn't go for the deal. Has he?"

"I doubt it. The call is way past due. Don't think he _cares_ about his son afterall," Sam laughed as he looked down at a bound and gagged Nick.

"So let's kill him and get the hell out of this mess!" Marty said in a nervous voice.

"Ready to meet your maker _rich boy_?" Sam laughed as he cocked the trigger and pointed it at Nick. "Ready to say goodbye?"

Nick closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle out of this mess. 

"Someone just pulled up!" Marty said excitedly as he ran to the window to see who it was. "Cops!"

"What?" Sam said turning away from Nick.

Nick saw his window and charged at Sam. He put his shoulder down and lunged. However Sam saw Nick coming and fired.

****

BANG

"Oh my god!" Burton yelled from outside. "Nick!"


	5. A Destiny Predetermined?

****

Title: Thicker Than Water … Chapter 5 – A Destiny Predetermined?

Burton heard the shot and felt his heart immediately start to race faster as he ran towards the house. He past the car but was pulled back by the officer behind him.

"Sir we have to wait until they come out," the officer said firmly. "My men have surrounded the place and…"

"But that's my…son…" Burton insisted. "I have to go and se…"

"Sir we have to wait until they surrender," the police Officer insisted.

"But he could be dying!" Burton yelled angrily.

********

Nick felt the bullet graze past his side and rip a small opening in the soft flesh before it exited and lodged itself into the wall behind him. He felt his body slam into the floor and the burning pain of lead starting to enter his bloodstream. Help me, Nick's mind yelled in agony. He moaned into the gag and closed his eyes to block the pain. 

"What the hell?" Sam yelled as he rushed to see if Nick had been killed. "Please tell me you are not dead. Why did you charge me," Sam mumbled in anger.

"But I thought you wanted him dead?" Marty asked in a panic. 

"No I uh…" Sam said.

"There are cops everywhere outside man, what the hell are we going to do?" Marty asked in a heated panic.

"Surrender," Sam said placing his gun on the floor. 

"What?" Marty asked in shock.

"Obviously Franco cut us short on this one. If we surrender now we'll just get accessories to kidnapping."

"But…" Marty started.

"Then you kill him and be arrested for murder!" Sam snapped as he gently turned Nick over to spy the damage. He saw the red seeping into Nick's white dress shirt and immediately pulled it from his pants and lifted it to expose the wound.

"Only a surface wound," Sam said with a sigh. "Throw down your weapon and surrender already!" Sam snapped. "It's over." Sam applied some pressure to Nick's wound and whispered again, "it's all over. For all of us."

********

"Father no!" Cassie cried as she tried to breathe life into her father's lifeless body. "Please god no," she said as tears streamed down her face. "No," she said as she lay her head on his still chest and continued to cry. "Damn you Franco," Cassie cursed as she looked up at the police officer beside her. "Is it over yet?"

"Soon," he said softly.

********

Franco checked the few remaining bullets in his gun and frowned. His lifeblood was rapidly leaving from the bullet wounds he had already sustained, but he still refused to surrender. 

"It doesn't have to end like this Franco," came the tired sounding voice of Detective Baker. "If you surrender this will all end peacefully."

"Yeah with me in jail!" Franco croaked out. "Go to hell."

"Franco…" Detective Baker started as Franco fired off another shot that just missed the Detective by a few feet. "Franco your father is dying, please for _his_ sake surrender."

"My father?" Franco asked with a half sarcastic smile. "He's the one that turned me in in the first place."

"Franco listen…" Detective Baker started as few more of his men moved themselves into position around Franco's hiding spot.

Franco felt drowsiness starting to set in and knew shortly his life would come to an end. How the hell did I end up in this mess, he asked himself in anguish? If only Sam had…he started to reason in his mind. But the more he dwelt on it the more he realized that if he had not gone that night as his father had said then none of this would be taking place. "I guess he really did know better," Franco whispered as he brought his gun to his lips and kissed it. 

"What's it to be Franco?" Detective Baker called out?"

"A blaze of glory!"

*********

Sam heard the door slam open and then watched as the small room came to life with police officers and one very frantic Burton Fallin.

"Nick!" Burton said as he rushed to his son, still lying on the floor bound and gagged. "Get me a knife!" Burton called out as he gently pulled the gag from Nick's bruised mouth. "Nick?" He asked softly.

"Father," Nick said slowly as he opened his eyes and looked up at his father. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh Nick it's going to be okay," Burton said as he was handed a knife. He quickly cut away the tape that bound Nick's wrists together behind his back as a paramedic rushed to his side. 

"Please give me a minute," the young man said looking at Nick's wound. A few minutes later Nick was all bandaged up and ready for transport. He slowly stood up and warmly embraced his father.

"Thank god you're alive son," Burton said firmly. "I thought I los…"

"It's okay," Nick said shaking his head yes. "I'm okay now."

"Let's go," Burton said putting his arm around Nick's shoulders and gently guiding him out of the house behind the officers taking Sam and Marty into custody. 

"Franco Carlson is the one behind all this," Sam protested as he was being put in the police car. "He's the one who paid us to kidnap Fallin. Why isn't he being arrested?"

"Because you can't arrest a dead men," the Officer said firmly as he closed the door on Sam. Sam stared at Nick with a hollow glare. 

"Dead?" Nick asked weakly. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know son," Burton said gravely. "But when I left things didn't look good for Reno either. But let's get you to the hospital. You ne…"

"I need to see if Cassie is okay," Nick said quickly. "Please take me to see her now."

"But son you ne…"

"I'll drive myself," Nick said stubbornly. 

"I promise I'll bring him to the hospital as soon as we talk to…"

"Judge Fallin this really isn't a good idea," the young paramedic said. "He should be going straight to the hospital now."

"I know," Burton said with a frown. "Tell _him_ that," he said gesturing to Nick as Nick got inside the car and closed the door. 

Burton got into the car and closed the door. For a few minutes both father and son sat in the silent car and stared out the front window.

"Nick I…" Burton started.

"Father can we please just go," Nick said softly. 

"Yeah," Burton said as he started up the car and headed towards the Carlson residence.

********

They finally arrived at the Carlson residence to see it swarming with cops, paramedics and the county coroner's team. 

"What the hell?" Nick asked quickly. "What happened?"

"Looks like hell has broken loose," Burton said as he stopped the car and got out, Nick right behind him. They watched as the EMS team brought out a stretcher with a black body bag on it, zipped up and then placed it inside the first coroner's van.

"Who…" Burton started.

"Franco Carlson," Detective Baker said grimly as he walked up to Burton and Nick. "You must be Nick," he said with a firm smile. "Glad one of you lived."

"What happened?" Nick asked with a frown.

"Franco Carlson decided to go out in a blaze of glory," Baker said sarcastically. "Did a number on Reno and Cassandra."

"What happened to…" Burton started as Nick rushed past him into the house.

"Cassie," Nick said in a panic as he pushed past his father and headed down the well-lit hallway. He reached the office to find a team hovering over the now dead body of Reno Carlson. 

"Cassie?" Nick said softly as he watched them zip the black bag closed.

Cassie looked up with angry eyes and glared at him. "He's dead because of you," she said in a tormented whisper. "He's dead…because…" she said as she slowly stood up and walked towards him. "He's dead because of you!" She cried as she pounded on Nick's bruised chest.

Nick winced in pain as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Cassie I…" Nick started.

"If you had only talked to Franco from the start…" she said through broken sobs.

Nick heard the words and immediately felt guilt starting to build. He looked up at his father and frowned. Burton returned the sad stare and then walked up to one of the coroner's working on Reno's paperwork. 

"How uh…how did he die?" Burton finally asked.

"Heart attack," the man said looking up. 

"Was there ah anything…"

"No Sir I'm sorry," the man said with a sad smile. "He went fairly quickly. Forgot to take his meds tonight. I guess he was too caught up in the struggle to remember."

"Yeah," Burton said looking back at Nick who was still trying to calm Cassie down. "Or he wasn't reminded," Burton said under his breath.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Cassie asked angrily. 

"Cassie I'm sorry," Nick said softly. "But Franco…"

"Would be alive if you had talked to him. You wanted him dead!" She said as she pulled away from Nick. "You never cared about my family."

Burton walked up to them and stood behind her. "Cassie your father…"

"Came to you for help," Cassie said turning around and glaring angrily at Burton. "If you had helped him in the beginning they'd both be alive. I hope your title was worth it!"

And with those cold cutting words Cassie turned and followed the gurney that carried the body of her dead father outside. 

Burton and Nick exchanged worried frowns. "I can't believe this all ended like this," Burton said softly as he went and stood close to Nick. "I honestly didn't think that thi…"

"Neither did I," Nick said quickly. "But the only one to blame here is Franco."

"I know," Burton said looking down. "But I can also see why Reno did what he did."

"What? If he had turned Franco in from the start they would both still be alive."

"His loyalty was to his son Nick," Burton said looking back up at him. "And I uh can relate to that."

"He…" Nick started, only to be interrupted by a paramedic touching his side.

"I think you need to have this attended to," he said seeing the blood starting to seep from the quick bandage.

"Okay," Nick said meekly. "I'll see you at the hospital," Nick said to his father.

"Right," Burton said watching Nick leave with two paramedics. 

Nick reached outside to see the doors close Reno into the coroner's van. He locked eye with Cassie for the last time as she got into her car and followed after her father. 

"Sorry," Nick whispered into the air as he watched the car leave.

"Sir we really need to get you to the hospital."

********

Burton stood in the office of Reno Carlson after the police and paramedics had left and just listened to the silence. He closed his eyes and pictured his last few minutes with Reno Carlson. But Reno wasn't at fault for trying to protect his son. 'Blood is thicker than water', he mused silently. "I would have done the same for Nick," he mumbled out loud into the still air. 

One more sweep with his eyes before he too turned and left the blood stained room. He took a deep breath of the cold night air before getting into his car and speeding towards the hospital.

********

"He's been what?" Lulu asked anxiously into the phone. "Okay I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Brian asked as she hung up the phone and ran to her closet to get dressed.

"Nick's been shot and Burton is heading towards the hospital."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I'm heading there now," Lulu said in a panic.

"So why do you have to go?" Brian asked crossly. 

"Because he's a friend and co-worker and he's been shot!" Lulu said firmly. "I'd understand if you had to go."

"Yeah but…" Brian started. 

"End of discussion Brian," Lulu said as she quickly pulled on a pair of dark pants and a sweater. "I'll be back shortly," she said as she grabbed her coat and keys and rushed to the stairs.

"No you won't," Brian said with an angry stare. 

*********

"Well it's just a minor wound but we would like him to stay her overnight so that the antibiotics can work into his system," the ER doctor finished telling Burton. 

"Can I see him?"

"Of course," she said with a warm smile. 

Burton turned and headed for the hospital bed Nick was lying in. "Hey," he said walking up to him.

"So do I have to stay the night?" Nick asked looking up at his father.

"Yeah. But you can leave first thing in the morning. They just want to make sure no infection sets in."

"I still can't believe that Cassie blamed me," Nick said sadly. "I mean if Franco hadn't…"

"Nick, Franco is the only one to blame here," Burton said firmly. "Remember that."

"Yeah but I can't help feel that I contributed in some way."

"Yeah I know," Burton said heaving a large sigh as he sat down at the foot of Nick's bed. "But why didn't Reno turn him in in the first place?"

"Why didn't Sam try to stop Franco in the first place?" Nick countered.

"I guess everyone is a bit responsible," Burton said looking out the window. "They had all just dug themselves such a deep hole that they couldn't find the way back out. Cassie too."

"What?" Nick asked in shock. "All she did was come for our help."

"Why didn't she go to the police before? Why did she wait until Franco was there in the middle of a heated discussion?"

"You think she had something to do with her father's and brother's demise?"

"Well she is now the sole heir to the Carlson fortune. All that he had left to Franco is now her's. That's a mighty temping offer."

"She wouldn't do that," Nick insisted. "She loved her father."

"Money makes people do strange things Nick," Burton said looking back at him. "I mean how well did you really know her?"

"Not well enough I guess," Nick said looking down. 

"Are you tired?" Burton asked. 

"Yeah," Nick said looking back up. 

"Okay well I'll just let you get some sleep then and I'll be back in the morning, okay?" Burton said standing up.

"Can you bring me something different to wear?" Nick asked sheepishly. 

"Yeah," Burton said looking down at Nick. Then he leaned in close and hugged him tightly. "Thank god you're alive Nick."

Nick heard the warm words and felt his father's tight embrace. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks that he indeed was still alive. Then as quickly as it started it was over.

"I'll see you in the morning," Burton said softly. "Night son."

"Night dad," Nick said watching his father leave. 

********

Burton headed for his car in silence. Even his thoughts weren't as active as they had been in the past few hours. Nick was alive and that was all that really mattered to him. He knew it was selfish with Reno's death and all that transpired tonight but he really didn't care. Nick's alive. How good those words felt when a few hours earlier he actually contemplated life without his son. 

Then he thought about Franco Carlson. How did things get so bad with Franco that he had to resort to such violence to solve his problems? Was it parental neglect? But he was a grown man, Burton reasoned inside. Surly he could have come to a peaceful solution to his own problems. But what if Reno had paid him no heed except in extreme circumstances and even then just to bail him out? did Reno ever spend quality time with Franco? Do I? Burton stopped his thinking as he reached his car. He turned around and looked back up at Nick's window and sighed. Do I spend quality time with Nick? He didn't answer for he knew that he too was more than lacking in that regard. 

He was pulled from his mental tirade by a car coming to a quick halt. Burton looked at the dark hair woman that got out of the car and stopped to stare at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Is he okay?" Lulu asked softly.

"Yes he is," Burton said with a firm smile. He gave her one last quick look before getting into his car and heading for home. Things have to change between us Nick, Burton said inside. Change for the better.

********

Lulu reached Nick's room to find him lightly sleeping. She quietly walked into his room and spied the IV bag he was hooked up to. 

Nick heard movement and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Lulu's warm smile and returned one of his own. "Isn't it kind of late to be here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Lulu said quickly. 

"I'm okay," Nick replied as he fully awakened. 

"Good," Lulu said with a smile. She pulled up a chair and sat down and just looked at him with a soft stare. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, neither speaking, neither knowing the right words.

"So how did it all end?" Lulu asked.

"Badly," Nick said with a sigh. "Too many people died."

"Sorry," Lulu said sadly. "Want to talk about it?"

Nick looked at her and at first shook his head no.

"I understand," she said as she made to get up and out of the chair.

"I just don't understand why Franco didn't just reason with his business partner from the start," Nick said staring straight ahead.

"What?" Lulu asked, quickly sitting back down. 

"And what about Sam? If Sam knew that Franco had such a bad temper why didn't he try to stop Franco from going in the first place?" Nick asked, turning his gaze to hers.

Lulu knew she didn't know the players or even the game that ended with no winners tonight. But Nick was making an attempt at talking about the ordeal and inside she knew she had to give him the chance to open up. She wanted that and hoped he did to. There was still some nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that she wanted more from Nick and this was wrong. But she pushed that voice further into the back of her mind and asked her questions to make him talk to her more. That was what _she _wanted.

"Why didn't Sam reason with the partner?" Lulu asked. 

Nick looked at her with a surprised glance. "Never thought of that," he said softly. "Why didn't Cassie?"

"Maybe she didn't want to," Lulu said.

Nick looked at her and suddenly felt a sinking feeling starting to develop inside of him. "What if she used me to cement a deal that would make her head of her father's empire?"

"She wouldn't do tha…" Lulu started.

"I was just a means to an end," Nick said sadly as he lay his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes in sorrow. 

Lulu heard the crushed words and reached out her hand and touched his. Nick felt the touch and didn't pull away. It was several hours later when Nick finally fell fast asleep and Lulu stood up to leave. She bent down and tenderly kissed him on the cheek and stood back up. "See you tomorrow Nick," Lulu whispered as she finally left his room.

********

Burton arrived the next morning to find Nick sitting in his bed, eating breakfast and watching the press conference that Cassie had called. The press conference announcing her as head of the Carlson empire.

"Think she'll need a lawyer?" Burton mused as he walked into Nick's room.

"I think she used me to get what she wanted," Nick said sourly as he pushed his bed tray away and pushed himself to the edge and stood up. "And I think this plan was drawn up a long time ago. She just waited for the right time and means to make it happen."

"You don't know that Nick," Burton said with a frown as the press conference wrapped up. "I don't think she wanted her father to die like that."

"Then she didn't do much to stop it," Nick said bitterly as he took the bag from his father's hand and headed for the bathroom.

"And what if she comes to us for legal help?" Burton asked as Nick reached the door.

"I'll just tell her I don't do hostile take-overs," Nick said firmly as he closed the door to the bathroom. He leaned against the door for a few minutes before getting dressed for the day. In no time they were away from the hospital and in the parking lot of Legal Services of Pittsburgh. 

"So about that supper we never got to have," Burton started.

"Sounds great," Nick said with a smile before he got out of the car. I'll call you later."

"Good," Burton nodded as he watched Nick walk past his BMW and into the back door of Legal Services. He then turned his car and headed back into the downtown core.

********

Nick walked past his car and tried to clear Cassie from his mind. I was just a means to an end, he said bitterly. He tried to erase her face from his thoughts and tried to focus on the day before him. He was looking forward to dinner with his father and was thankful that he was finally shown that his life was worth much more to his father than a mere title or money. They way it should be, he said inside. I wonder if Cassie feels the same. I wonder if she really is in mourning over the loss of her father? I guess I will never really know what she really wanted.

********

Cassie sat in her office and raised a glass of champagne to a picture of Nick. "Here's to you Nick Fallin," she said with a smile. "I could not have accomplished all this without you."

********

Nick felt his heart start to beat a bit faster as the doors opened and Lulu's smiling face was the first thing he saw. He quickly exchanged a warm smile with her before heading straight to his office. He gathered up his briefcase and files for the day and turned around and bumped into Lulu. 

"Sorry I ah…" Nick started.

"Here is your first case," she said handing him the file. 

"Thanks," Nick smiled as he took the file from her. "What's the deal with…" Nick started.

"Mr. Jenkins is a…" Lulu started as they both turned and headed out of his office and back into the crowded waiting area of Legal Services. 

THE END

**Dear readers how did you like my first Guardian story? Please let me know as this will encourage further writings! You guys rock! Thanks!**


End file.
